Delete
Elizabeth Gray '''better known by her ring name, '''Eliza Gray, ' '''is a Brazilian/American professional e-fed Wrestler and guitarist currently signed to World Elite Wrestling wrestling on the monday night Animosity brand. She is the current and two time WEW Starlet Champion (tied for most reigns with Sayge Jemson) |hometown = |billed_from = |music = "oops! I did it again" by Britney Spears |brand = Animosity |stable/tag_team = N/a |alignment = Face |wrestling_style = Technical/High Flyer |will = Be there for anyone and try to help anyone. |wont = Hurt people badly. |feuds = Angelica Monroe and Felicia Johnson |partners = |trainer = Sophie Oliveira |handler = Zoey! |debut = November 15, 2011 |record = 4 wins 2 loss 0 draws |accomplishments = WEW Starlet Champion 2x|undefined|undefined|undefined|undefined|undefined|undefined|undefined|undefined |previous_efeds = |current_efeds = World Elite Wrestling World Elite Wrestling (2011- present!)}} Early Life Eliza grew up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil until the age of seventeen. She attended High School in Rio de Janeiro. Once she finished high school she left her father, Andrew Gray to move to Ithaca, New York. Where her mother was staying. There she attended Ithaca College and finished. Soon after that she began working as an english teacher for a few months before her mother passed away after WEW Free Fall to Fury and soon after that she met her soon to be trainer Sophie Oliveira. World Wrestling Headquarters (2011) Eliza signed to World Wrestling Headquarters under the name Julianne. It didn't really go anywhere. She never showed for her debut match, soon after she left the company to seek real wrestling training. World Elite Wrestling (2011-) DEBUT AND STARLETS CHAMPION- On November 15th of 2011 Eliza made her wrestling debut and won the WEW Starlets title in a fatal four way match up against Dixie Cane, Keira Fisher and Tahti Kuu. Eliza was supposed to be on next week's Animosity but Fisher backed out of the match causing Eliza to be taken off the card along with her. On November 27th Eliza has to face the WEW Universal Champion, Vantage along with the WEW Champion, her trainer Sophie Oliveira in a special champions triple threat match, Sophie Oliveira won that match pinning Eliza. At WEW Battlefield, Angelica Monroe took Eliza's kitten, Darius and said she would return him if Eliza gave her a match for the WEW Starlets Championship, Eliza broke down backstage. The next week she accepted the match with Angelica Monroe but said it had to be in a ladder match. That same night she teamed up with her trainer Sophie Oliveira to defeat Angelica Monroe and Acacia Monroe. On December 26th Eliza was in the middle of a championship match with Isis de la cruz, she tried to escape with her title and was thrown back into the ring by Felicia Johnson and Angelica Monroe costing her the match and her title. The week after that she teamed up with Angelica Monroe to defeat Isis de la Cruz and Ariane chevalier, Eliza attacked Felicia Johnson and walked out on Angelica during the match. The following week during her rematch Eliza defeated Isis de la Cruz to become a two time starlets champion. Wrestling Information *[ finishers ] »» The career ender (High knee to the opponent's face or the back of the head) Eliza's best (Spinning sleeper slam) [ signature moves ] »» Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into a single arm takedown floated over into a Fujiwara armbar. Right Hook Knee Drop German Suplex(Rare) Swinging Neckbreaker Drop Kick Arm drag, sometimes from the second or top rope or preceded by a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown Handspring back elbow Hurricanrana, sometimes while springboarding Slingshot corkscrew crossbody Springboard moonsault Eye Jab * Entrance Music- * Dream With Me" by Jackie Evancho ('WEW, November 15th-December 10th') * Britney Spears - Oops!...I Did It Again(WEW, Current) **Nicknames- *The Legit Starlet *Pretty Girl *Wrestlers Managed **Sophie Oliveira Championships and Accomplishments {C}{C}{C {C}1 *World Elite Wrestling **WEW Starlet Champion (2 times, Current) '''The Other Side' MATCH OF THE YEAR 2011- Eliza Gray vs. Isis De La Cruz WEW- Honorable Mentions FEUD/STORYLINE OF 2011- Eliza Gray vs. Angelica Monroe WEW- 3rd place MOST IMPROVED OF 2011- Honorable Mentions ROOKIE OF 2011- 3rd Place TOP 77 Wrestlers- 28th Place In Other Media Many federations are trying to sign Eliza at this point, she along with her friend Sayge Jemson have been tweeting about federations begging for WEW Stars to work for them. Also, Eliza has been arguing with a former Starlets champion in Catelyn Vaine, the two have been going back at each other on twitter for weeks, it all started when Catelyn told Eliza she has done nothing. Since then Catelyn and Eliza had a heart to heart talk and now both are on the same page, as friends. Personal Life Eliza is friends with most of the "bad bitches" in WEW, outside of WEW she owns a cat. She also collects and plays guitars. Category:Images available under fair use Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Characters from New York Category:Characters